Anton
Anton, also known as the Giant and Tiny, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the sixth episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Jorge Garcia, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Anton is based on the Giant from the folktale "Jack and the Beanstalk". History }} Hook manages to escape and steal the dried-up magic bean; leaving Anton with only the remaining stem. Later, he is captured by Cora, shrunken down to human size and taken aboard the Jolly Roger for the sail to Storybrooke. On the ship, Anton is freed by Mary Margaret, but is furious upon seeing David, who he mistakes for James. He vows to get revenge, and disappears into the town of Storybrooke. A woman named Regina offers him a mushroom to return to his regular size and get revenge on humans. After regaining his physical stature befitting a giant, he smashes through the town streets while sending humans running away in terror as David, Leroy and Mary Margaret attempt to stop him. Anton temporarily calms down when he hears word of Emma, but resumes his rampage after learning she is out of town. In an attempt to quell Anton's answer, David offers himself up for the townspeople's safety. Anton agrees to the deal, but when he stomps the ground and creates a hole, the mushroom's effects begin to wear off, causing himself to fall into the pit and cling on for life. The townspeople work together to rescue him. With much reluctance, he takes David's hand and is pulled up. Anton apologizes for the trouble he caused and earns everyone's forgiveness. During a stay at the diner, he shows them the beanstalk stem. After checking some suitable soil content, the dwarves accept him as a friend and hand Anton his very own pickax with the nickname "Tiny". They commence in digging into the soil to plant the beanstalk stem. To protect the bean fields from being visible to outsiders, Mother Superior enacts a spell to make the area appear as an empty field unless someone steps inside the barrier. Along with the dwarves, Anton assists in tending to the growing beans. Once the beans have flourished in growth, David and Mary Margaret bring along Emma to show them to her. Anton greets the trio and gives Emma a friendly hug. Seeing as she is surprised at his current size, he explains to her that Cora used magic to make him small. Anton chats with them until Leroy hauls him back to work. After sundown, David carpools Anton and the six miners to the diner. Leroy invites David and Mary Margaret to grab some dinner with them, and says Anton is buying. Having heard this for the first time, Anton is surprised, to which he is told the new guy always pays. David reassures them he and Mary Margaret will be heading home. The group bids them goodbye. As the car pulls away, they begin walking towards the diner as Anton insists he has no money to pay for food. The devious Pan infiltrates Storybrooke by previously switching bodies with Henry and sets out to cast his own version of the Dark Curse. Regina puts a stop to it by undoing the curse she cast, but also getting rid of Pan's curse in the process. As a price, Storybrooke will be wiped out and all residents will have to return to the Enchanted Forest. Once Regina's task is done, everyone except Emma and Henry, who left town on the mayor's request, is engulfed by the curse's purple smoke. }} Regina, after bestowing Henry with a kiss of true love, breaks the second curse. Like everyone else, Anton regains his lost memories of the missing year in the Enchanted Forest. }} }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Anton is featured in the title card for "Tiny".File:213Title.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Edward Kitsis, they had wanted Jorge Garcia (whom they had worked with on Lost) to play the giant since Season One, but they never got the opportunity to get to the Beanstalk story in the first season. They saved it for Season Two instead.http://www.datgpodcast.abc.com/podcast/a_onceuponatime/OUT_CHAPTER9_S2.mp3 |-|Set Dressing= Set Notes *Among the numerous fairy tale illustrations and cut-outs pinned to the wall in Henry's room is a part of ""Fee fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman",File:102AnOldBook.png by the famous nineteenth and twentieth century English book illustrator Arthur Rackham. The illustration is from English Fairy Tales (1918) by the English writer Flora Annie Steel, and depicts a scene from "Jack and the Beanstalk", in which the Giant smells Jack. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References ---- es:El gigante de:Anton it:Il Gigante fr:Géant nl:De Reus Category:Giants Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Two Characters